Taken
by alyalice456
Summary: They are older, they are married and they all have children. But what happens when one day Lucy, Levy, Cana, Juvia and Erza wake to find there children taken from there beds. will the children make it back to them? how long will it take for them to get back home? and who is behind the kidnapping and what do they want with Fairy Tail?


_**Taken**_

**Chapter 1**

_**I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

_**A/N: This story is based on the children of couples from Fairy tail. This has been in my head for months and I decided to make a fanfiction about it. I hope you all like it and please review and let me know what you think of it, the first chapter is kind of an introduction to the characters, give me a few chapters to build the story. :) –Alyalice456**_

'Natsu, where is Hayley?' Lucy walked out of the living room to find her husband sitting in the kitchen stuffing his face with flaming food.

'S-he went with Levy and iron head to the guild.' He answered her through a mouth full of food.

Natsu and Lucy have now been married for twelve years and are very happy. They had two young daughters together – Hayley Dragneel and Jennifer Dragneel.

Hayley is the oldest at ten years. She has long wavy and like her father it was cotton candy pink and dark brown eyes, she was average height for her age and had a little petite body. Natsu is adamant to teach her dragon slayer magic because Natsu wants his kids to be the strongest in the guilds. Well.. stronger than Gajeel's and Greys anyways. Lucy tried to get her magic in there and even tried to teach Hayley some celestial magic, but she was a stubborn child and preferred flame magic.

Jennifer is the youngest at nine and is treated as the baby of the family even though she is only a year younger than her sister. She has long Blond hair and like her sister dark brown eyes. It was obvious to anyone that they were sisters despite the hair difference because they both shared the same features. She is more into celestial magic so Lucy was over excited that her daughter wanted to learn her magic.

Lucy always worried about Natsu after Jennifer was born. If he would be sad not having a son but he was the opposite. He thinks that a son would be more pressure and he loved having his little girls to spoil.

'I'm heading down to the guild with Jennifer are you coming?' Lucy asked Natsu as she put some plates away and grabbed hers and Jen's coat from the counter.

'I'll follow I'm not full yet.' Lucy rolled her eyes at him but smiled and leant down to give him a quick kiss before she headed down to the hall to her daughters room.

'Jen, it's time to go.' Lucy opened the door to find her daughter on the ground with a book in her hand, she looked up and beamed at her mother 'Okay mommy, where's Hayley?'

The two girls were very close and protective of each other, it was really sweet.

'She's gone ahead with Levy, now come on or you won't have much play time today.' Jen threw her coat on and they were both out the door but not before Jen ran to her dad and gave him a kiss goodbye on the cheek. 'Leave some food for us mr. greedy.' She shouted at him before the door closed and they were on their way.

Their house was conveniently placed a ten minute walk from the guild. It was a sunny day so everyone was outside around the pool. Jennifer saw her sister playing with the other children and ran off towards her. Lucy spotted Levy and Juvia talking by the pool and walked over to them.

In Levy's arms was her youngest daughter Amy. Levy and Gajeel married before Natsu and Lucy and they now had three children together. Amy Redfox who is eight years old and they also had two older children who are twins – Lillian and Anton Redfox, they are twelve.

Amy was sitting on her mother's lap and reading a book. Amy had the same colour hair as Levy but it is short and spiked out, she also has brown eyes. She is like a miniature version of Levy. She is too young to really be practising magic at eight years of age.

However her older brother and sister were practising mages and they both took after their father and both know iron dragon slayer magic. Anton is the oldest out of the twins. He has short jet black hair and brown eyes, as the oldest brother he cares deeply for his younger sister and is very protective. His twin sister Lillian also has jet black hair but she wears it down to her waist and had amber coloured eyes. She is the miniature Gajeel and she is also a daddy's girl.

'Hi Lu-lu.' Levy greeted her best friend as she played with Amy's hair.

'Hi Lucy.' Juvia smiled sweetly at Lucy.

'Hello.' Lucy smiled and sat beside the girls looking over at her girls, they were playing away happily. 'Is Erza here?' Lucy asked

Juvia shook her head. 'No, Her and Jellal are gone on a mission and they left Violet and Conan with Cana while there gone. They said they'd been gone for only a few days.'

Jellal got the magic council to change their mind on sentencing him to jail again and he joined Fairy tail to be with Erza to everyone's delight. They were like to love birds and they still are. They had two children. A boy and a girl – Conan and Violet Fernandes.

Violet is the oldest at ten and Conan is the youngest at eight. They both have dark Blue hair like their father and have deep brown eyes. Violet is just starting to learn magic of her mother and father because Erza refused to teach her magic until she was old enough to handle it. Conan doesn't know any magic yet.

'I hope Cana can handle them.' Lucy joked to them. Cana was one of Lucy's best friends and they loved to joke about each other.

To everyone's surprise about twelve years ago Cana and Laxus started dating, it came out of nowhere. Everyone bet that they wouldn't work out but they are now married with a little girl Anastasia Dreyar.

Anastasia is eleven years old and was born before Cana and Laxus got married. She is a sweet little thing with big blue eyes and big blonde hair that is always up in pig tails. She is learning lightning dragon slaying magic.

'I think she will be okay, I just hope the kids will be easy on her.' Juvia winked and stood up when she saw Grey walking towards her. She put her arms around him when he was close enough and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair in greeting, beside him was one of their two boys Kyle.

Juvia and Grey are married and have two sons. Adam and Kyle Fullbuster. Adam was the oldest at twelve and Kyle is the youngest at ten. Adam is learning ice make magic and Kyle is learning water magic. Adam had black hair and bright blue eyes while Kyle had Blue hair with deep brown eyes. They are quite opposite but are very close.

'What and who are you girls talking about now?' Grey looked at his wife than Lucy and Levy teasing them like he usually does.

''How Natsu is probable the strongest mage in the guild.' Levy smirked and winked at Grey who's face was turning red with irritation, even though he knew that Levy was joking he hated hearing that Natsu is the strongest in the guild.

'Well see about that.' Grey kissed Juvia goodbye and walked quickly over to the pool where most the men were, probably to start a fight with them to just prove to the girls that he was strong. Honestly he is such a show off.

At that moment there was a big bang and a vibration that rocked the entire guild. All the men looked over in confusion because it's usually them making the destruction but not today.

'Mommy.' Came a little cry from nowhere the kids where supposed to be playing but they weren't there anymore. It was little Anastasia looking for Cana.

No one knew where Cana came from but she was suddenly there on her knees in front of Ana. 'What is it?' Cana asked her smoothing her hair. Cana had long ago given up drinking and was now a nervous mother that always worried about her daughter before anyone else because she knew what it was like to grow up with no parents.

'Hayley and Lillian are fighting again.' Ana said quietly and in that instant Levy and Lucy were on their feet and were running to the scene.

At the scene the two women were stunned to silence. A hole was now in the side of the guild and at the bottom of the rubble on the ground stood two guilty looking girls looking at their mothers with Anton standing in the middle.

'Mom. she started it again.' Hayley growled at Lillian.

'Don't even try, it's not my fault that you can't fight for shit.' Lillian shouted back.

'Lillian don't you dare use language like that.' Levy said sternly to her daughter. 'Look what happened. What is master going to say about this?' Levy waved her hands while she shouted to exaggerate her point. 'I don't care who started it but you both did it.'

'Hayley Dragneel you are in so much trouble, come on we are going home this minute before you do anymore damage.' Lucy walked forward and picked up Hayley, much to Hayley's embarrassment

'Put me down!' Hayley started shouting and hitting.

'I'm not taking the blame for this! That idiot fire head did this, not me.' Lillian shouted at her mother as Levy became to come forward to take her hand. Lillian back away from her mother and started to run away but her escape plan was short lived as a pair of strong hands grabbed her in mid run and tossed her over his shoulder. 'Dad put me down now!' Lillian screamed.

'Both of you shut up!' Cana was now at the scene along with about half the guild looking on at the commotion. 'This was both you're fault! You need to control your powers and you never fight with your comrades, ever. Not in this guild.' The two girls fell silent as they both were kind of scared of Cana.

'If she never-' Lillain began to argue.

'Enough shorty, you're coming home with us right now and no noise I'm getting a headache.' Gajeel growled at his daughter as he threw Levy an exasperated glance.

'Both of you go home for today and cool off.' Cana said and walked away. She can be like another Erza when she wants to be.

'You heard her.' Lucy said to her daughter as she sat her to the ground. Hayley crossed her arms and pouted.

'But we were just playing, they didn't mean to started that.' Adam Fullbuster said to both mothers.

'Ya it was an accident.' Violet frowned.

'It doesn't matter, they need to learn it's not okay to put holes in the wall!' Levy said and grabbed Anton's hand while carrying Amy and walked off after Gajeel.

Lucy did the same and brought Hayley home while the rest of the kids played for the rest of the day and enjoyed the sun.

XxXx THAT NIGHT XxXx

Cana was at home sitting on the couch while Laxus had his arm wrapped around her as they watched telly.

'They are so strong.' Cana mumbled, as she started running her fingers along Laxus's strong arm absent-mindedly.

'Mmm, they might even be stronger than all of us when there older.' Laxus replied.

'That scares me; they blew a hole in the guild today for god's sake. What will they be capable of in a few years?'

'We'll keep them in line.' Laxus kissed her hair.

She sat up and turned to look at him. 'What if Dragon slayer magic isn't good to me teaching them? It was okay for the others because the actually had a dragon to teach them, what if the magic is too much for them?' Laxus could see the worry in Cana's eyes for their daughter and the other kids.

'Well if you haven't noticed but I wasn't taught by a dragon and I turned out okay.' He shrugged trying to calm her worries.

She laughed quietly. 'You mean when you retaliated against the guild and tried to kill of everyone to find the strongest mage in Fairy Tail to fight?' she smirked at him.

Laxus just started at her for a few seconds in silence and smirked. 'Ya, but everyone helped me out of that rut, and that's what's going to help these kids too. We'll make sure the make the right choices.'

'I can't sleep.' Came a quiet voice and the both turned to see Violet standing at the door with sleepy eyes in her pyjamas.

'Ah, sweetie do you miss mom?' Cana stood up and walked over to Violet.

Violet couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks as she nodded to answer Cana's question.

'Oh come on, I'll read you a story to help you sleep.' Cana turned the girl and walked her to bed and tucked her in. 'Mom and dad will be home in a few days to see you and Conan.' Cana tried to sooth Violet.

Violet and Conan were staying in Ana's room.

'Did you mean that?' Violet asked.

'That you're mom and dad will be back? Sure I did silly.' Cana laughed.

'No, not that. What you were saying about the other girls being too strong?' she whispered.

Cana just stared at her. She didn't know what Violet was listening while her a Laxus were talking.

'Sweetie, I just meant that they might become to strong for us parents to have any control over them anymore.' Cana smiled. 'I'd bet you guys would have fun if that happened.' This got Cana a smile from Violet and something on the bedside locker started to glow. Cana reached out and touched it.

'Watch out.' Violet whispered loudly and the little light turned into a sword. Cana jumped in surprise. 'Sorry, my mom gave it to me and sometimes it has a mind of its own.' Violet apologised and pulled the sword to her and turned it back into a little amulet with a chain on it. 'My mom gave it to me just in case anything happened to me.'

'I suppose that's a good idea.' Cana smiled and kissed her forehead. 'Try to sleep sweetie.' She turned off the light and headed out the door but left it open a big so they can get some light into the room.

XxXx

'I don't want that to ever happen again do you hear me young lady.' Levy said and she tucked the blankets around Lillian.

Lillian rolled her eyes at her mother and turned over so her back was to her. 'I didn't mean it, I just got angry and I couldn't help it. Do you honestly think I wanted to put a hole in the side of the guild… I didn't.'

'That's enough kid we know you didn't mean it we just want you to be more careful and know what your powers can do.' Gajeel said coming into the room and sitting on Lillian's bed. 'We only care and we don't want you to get hurt.' He said putting her head.

Lillian looked up at him and when Gajeel saw tears he whipped them away with his hand. 'Tomorrow we will do some more training and soon controlling the magic will seem like a piece of cake.'

Levy smiled looking at father and daughter. When she was pregnant with the twins Gajeel would have little freak attacks and always thought he wasn't cut out to be a father, but he's a natural.

'I'll knock you on your ass.' Lillian smirked up at her father. This was there way of talking they weren't really into the whole mooshey gooshey talk. Lillian reminded Levy so much of her father.

He laughed loudly at that and smiked. 'I'd like so see you try shorty now go to sleep it's late and I need a break from you.' He teased and winked at her before turning on the light and him and Levy left the room.

'She's stronger than I thought.' Gajeel said when they got to the kitchen.

'She just needs some help controlling it, and you're a great teacher.' Levy said leaning against the counter.

'I hope I can teach her because that kind of power out of a little kid is just crazy, and she is going to get stronger, and Natsu probably noticed too.'

Levy walked over to him and took his hands knowing that this was really worrying him. 'She will be fine because she has you looking out for her, now come on lets go watch some T.V.' She pulled him into the living room and hoped that she could get his mind of this.

XxXx

'Sweetie I want you to take this for me.' Lucy said to Hayley that night while she was putting her to bed. She handed her one of her gold keys.

'Wow, mom you're going to give me one of you're keys? Why?' Hayley asked excited as she bounced on the bed.

Lucy smiled at her enthusiasm. 'I'm giving you loke because he always protects me and I want him to do that for you now. He's very reliable and strong. I just don't want anything to happen to you.' Lucy smiled down at Hayley as she handed her the key.

'But mom, this is yours. I can't take it.' She looked sad at the thought of giving it back but Lucy just smiled and put on the locker beside her bed.

'I want you to have it. I want you to know what it's not just your fathers flame magic you can use. Loke will protect you like he did with me. I have Capricorn so I want you to have him. Just to give me some piece of mind.'

Hayley looked at her mother for a few seconds and the looked down at her hands. 'I'm sorry about today mom, I guess I just let Lillian get to me which is a bad idea.' She looked up to see Lucy smiling and that confused her.

'I know sweetie, your father has the same problem. When he gets angry he can't think straight and thinks with his fists.

'That sounds like dad.' Hayley laughed and Lucy kissed her fore head before turning of the light and leaving the room. In the darkness Hayley reached out and picked up the golden key from her locked and fell asleep holding it close to her.

_**Children in the story.**_

_**Natsu X Lucy = Hayley and Jennifer**_

_**Gajeel X Levy = Anton, Lillian and Amy**_

_**Grey X Juvia = Adam and Kyle**_

_**Laxus X Cana = Anastasia**_

_**Jellal X Erza = Violet and Conan**_

_**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BEFORE I START WRITING ANY MORE CHAPERS. – ALYALICE456**_


End file.
